Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf (born: Renton Michael Thurwolf Jr) is the twin brother of Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf Appearance Being Lilly's twin brother, Eliskuya is identical his twin sister Lilly in many ways physically, prominently in facial features. Differing from his twin sister, Eliskuya's hairstyle is much longer in length(now in a ponytail with the help his swept of his hand), reaching past his waist. He often wears a black poncho(becomes a pair of metal raven wings in O.S) that covers his upper body he also features a pair of purple(sometimes black) scar-like marking run down both eyes, resembling snake bites. How he got these scars is unknown, he also has silver metal claws like-nails similar to those of someone else Personality his personality is one of good carefree and calm. Prior to his evil side.his priceful and nice attitude. that he is very nice, and is respectful to those he follows worthy. Well-spoken and somewhat calm peaceful, he is very calm, collected, and friendly. He can be seen angry and gets caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Examples_of_typical_Puerto_Rican_vocabulary Bichos].he was also called an crybaby, by his father. which he was when he was a child Eliskuya's Evil Personality this evil personlity has a fair high-rude attitude with rude mannerisms. Not unlike his good side, his evil side displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his good side, though he quickly becomes very annoyed with how long it takes. to kill off his opponents.he is also often shown flipping off his father in this personality, but in the end finally meets its gruesome end with the help of his mother Character Relationships *twin son to Mikoto Maria thurwolf and Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *twin brother to Lilly Michelle thurwolf *"big" brother to Millie "Millanna" Marson *half brother to Rena tearson *Was defeated and killed at a time. *grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew to Chris "Reeve" Tearson *close friend and boyfriend to Nao *holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *Close Friend to Asakura Hao *Swore revenge against Sharona De Vil *formed an Organization with Christine Yamata. called Outer.Raven.Legacy Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many different people throughout his life, ranging from his family, his friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since his childhood, while others have only developed during his childhood. Eliskuya has shown many romantic feelings towards to his close friends Oversoul Weapons :See More: Zavendara Sword :See More: Unamed Crystal Sword with kinetic energy crysteal Shards: a sword and shards made out of kinetic energy :See More: Twin Swords Zo & Zin Inventions *'Robotic Android Clones': *'Cryogenic-Exo claw glove': as a result of his cursed right arm accident, generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his Cryogenic-Exo claw glove he is able to shoot ice blasts from his hand at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice blocks with his powers alone. *'L.U.C.C.A Carrier': *'Raven Mrk II': A robotic companion to Christine Yamata called Raven Mk. II. This Raven Mrk. II is has albeit a bit more angular in appearance, uses an OLED screen and has metal wings and is controlled by Eliskuya. This version of robot is not meant to be a weapon, instead he uses it to provide ammunition and advice to Christine Yamata. The Raven Mk. II can also be used as a recon device, turn invisible, at will and shock foes knocking them unconscious. However, it also runs on batteries which run out of juice due to consumption while in operation. The Raven Mk. II is automated, but can be controlled by Christine Yamata if she needed help. Techniques Mind Reading: This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. Illusion: this ability is very similar to Boris' Illusion but Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion. Jacket The Raven Guardian: Eliskuya's Raven guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with the Iron raven wings. When mixed with the killer poison, the Iron wings was given a more deadly edge look. the Iron wings could also be used to fill up the back of the jacket, thus immobilizing it. Due to the Iron wings being derived from the guardian's right wing held several sword blades, while the left wing could open up to reveal several swords that summoned thousands of spikes to impalement the targets. These wings were capable of impalementing an opponent's body, emitting them with the killer poison and releasing small ravens that dragged the opponent into the killer Poison. If the jacket was cut in half, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket. Sword Summoning: Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye Tracking Skills ': Spirit ''See More: Faeria '''His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his japanese mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *His Pet snake(Nao) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his dream is to follow Asakura Hao's dream to becomeing Shaman king His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father Quotes *"Giving up already? C'mon Don't Give Hope, I'm There With You"(being helpful) *"Please Take Care Of Them"(last words to his girlfriend before being killed and before thrown in the volcano) *"Quote The Raven...Nevermore"(trademark qoute before haveing his revange) *""I may be evil, but I like to be bad, it sometimes scares me sometimes..." *"What do you hope to accomplish, father?" *"[''hears nao asking if he recalls if he had a friend with blue hair] uh Nao, what do you mean by that I don't know who is that but she has yellow eyes, and boy she is grumpy when you get her angry *"[''gives peace sign] yay for me"' *"''are you calling me, an monster? [''sticks out snake-like tongue out and lets out a hiss and thinks], a monster. I'm huh''" *"If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you. I'll be sure of it" *"Killing more people is the only thing I care about, and seeing you in vein" *"Shizuku?, [''looks at his twin sister] what kind of code name is that?" *"''Never say, Never" *"Ah, father. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." *"Please, speak as you normally would." *"Then, pretend I didn't say it." *"How Pathetic..." *"if I saw her again. I'll be sure to cut her face in half evily" (talking about Sharona de Vil) *"Your Worless Strength Is Very [''angry snarl] Annoying me!" *"I will not show no mercy!" *"But this is truly a bittersweet reunion... Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see both of you alive!" *[puts hands behind his back] I am many things, Sister, but here, I am their "hero"" History Past Being the son of Thurwolf clan. with a cowardly native american father named Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf and along with his beautiful japanese mother Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and named him after his father, he grew up in the shadows with his twin sister. he was also born in Izumo Childhood Early life Death six mouth years later.. after he was dead, Eliskuya was thrown in a mouth of a volcano, suffers severe burns nearly killing him, but with somehow he survived and had luck with him. he then clawing his way back up the top, slowly dieing Return Revenge Finding His Father: Separate Ways Trivia *the name meaning Eliskuya, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya"(older brother). if one mixs the name into one. well trun into a meaning of "''Ascent older brother" *his evil laugh and evil smile is very Similar to someone else *seem to be aware of his strong fear of spiders and ghost. makes him scream like a little girl *owns a Fish Bone Raven guitar, named Reeka(Guitar), he never plays it but he seems very good at playing it on random occasions, when he has someone on his mind Gallery Eliskuya's_single_black_raven_wing.jpg|The black single left wing Eliskuya's_large_Romanian_black_cape jacket.jpg|Eliskuya wearing his Large Romanian black Cloak jacket with white lineing outfit.(with his face hidden) The Evil Spirit of Eliskuya.jpg|The Evil Spirit External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Shapeshifters